Do You Know Where You're Going To?
by The Bloody Countess
Summary: Nearly ten years after the war, Heero resurfaces to serve as Relena Peacecraft's bodyguard. But what happens when he meets a totally different woman in place of her?


**Disclaimers:** Don't own GWing, don't own the song, but I DO own this fic, so no touchies! Intellectual property all MINE, MINE, MINE!

**Dedication:** For 1xR... May it live forever. :P

**Notes:** Chapter 1 of 6. :)

_  
----------------------  
"Do you know where you're going to?  
Do you like the things that life is showing you?  
Where are you going to?  
Do you know?"  
----------------------_

Again, he was called to protect her.

But even if they didn't call him, he would throw himself in the line of fire if only to save her. Even if there were others who were capable of protecting her, he'd still be there, a shadowed sentinel, guarding her from anything that would bring her to harm.

And he would always be ready.

It started out like any other day.

She had the usual meeting with her staff, debriefing them on the itinerary before heading off to yet another conference. Then she'd go about in the afternoon, meeting and debating with the colony delegates and senators.

As usual, he was assigned to watch her, along with his colleagues because there was no one else who could really be trusted with the job except for them. Her brother made it clear, though a bit begrudgingly because he was there.

They went about, managing everything efficiently, just as they were expected to do so. Lady Une assigned him to ride in the limousine with her so he could protect her the best way possible.

Because he was the Perfect Soldier...

She came out of her office, dressed to kill in her black two-piece business suit. Her pencil-cut skirt reached just two inches above her knees, showing off her shapely legs that ended in black and white stilettos. The honey gold hair she often wore long in her teens was now coiled back in a sleek chignon, fastened by a simple butterfly pin to show off her neckline and keep her hair out of her eyes as she delivered her speeches; eyes that could lock on anyone's gaze in a staring contest and win, especially when she had your full attention.

She wore minimal jewelry to accessorize her ensemble, two simple romance rune earrings in silver and a thin silver necklace from which dangled a small ankh pendant that nestled comfortably in the hollow of her collarbone. On her slim wrist was a sleek silver watch that was about as polished as she was, glittering in the harsh fluorescent lighting of the office. There was very little make-up on her face, just enough to emphasize her lovely heart-shaped face and strong features. A touch of lipstick and cheek tint with her eyes done in shades of brown, lined dramatically to make her eyes seem more brilliant than they already were.

Without even sparing him a glance, she breezed past him and out the doors, carrying several folders under her arm and a briefcase. "Let's go, Agent Yuy. I have to be at the spaceport within twenty minutes," she called out, her heels clicking on the tiles as she exited her office and slid gracefully into the limousine.

He followed her silently, taking the space across her as he surveyed the interior for any suspicious devices. Having found none, he turned his gaze back to her, noting how she primly crossed her ankles together and kept her folders on her lap. Switching on the small video communicator she carried with her, she straightened up, her fingers flying swiftly over the keys as she contacted her secretary. When there was an answer, she cleared her throat and spoke in a commanding tone.

"Jenny, don't forget that the German delegation will arrive later this evening. I want the conference room properly furnished when I get back from space. Make sure that they're all properly accommodated, I don't want things to go awry. And please set aside two hours for my dinner with President Stanton," she finished, reaching for her daily planner in her briefcase.

On her screen, Jenny nodded. "Of course, Vice Foreign Minister. I'll have Sophie and Dennis on it as well. Will there be anything else?"

"That will be all. I'll see you in the afternoon."

She cut the communication and returned to her files, barely glancing up as the limousine sped through the city, unmindful of his gaze that was still fixed on her.

Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian. That was who she was. They called her the Dove of Peace among many things but what they didn't know was that through the years, she had grown up from a little girl into a woman.

She was twenty-five now, just like him and with that age mark, she had also changed a great deal. Her green-blue eyes were still the same, flecked here and there with silver if you could look close enough and were still thickly fringed by the same long eyelashes. But they no longer held the same wistful look that he had come to know back in her girlhood. That had long been replaced with something more serious; a calm, understanding and yet pensive look that spoke of acceptance of the realities of the world. Sometimes, there would be an underlying trace of bitterness, an edge that seemed to frighten the people closest to her, but she could quickly mask it and wave them off as she returned to her duties.

Gone was the easy-going smile she often flashed for everyone, even when she was tired. Instead, she kept her face straight, and not even a ghost of a smile flickered on her lips when Duo would tell one of his infamous jokes. She was colder now, more formal and straight-to-the-point. The fripperies she often indulged in before were gone. She did not even make small talk with him anymore.

He found that a certain part of him did not really quite like the change in her, but he did not know what else to say. Relena had completely become her own person and was immersing herself more and more into her career. He had no right to stop her as he was only assigned to be her bodyguard.

They continued on in silence, with the occasional sounds of papers being shuffled and the quiet shift and flex of his breathing. When she finally spoke, he had been startled and though it did not show on his face, Heero had definitely felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"When we get to the spaceport, Agent Yuy, have your colleagues and the rest of your men check the vicinity," she instructed, shuffling her papers a bit more and looking up at him, her eyes reflecting the same cold look he had. "I have already given you full authorization to confer with the pilots. I am hoping, as always, that you will be doing your job well."

"Always," he replied. He nodded at her and expected - even HOPED for - a smile but when she simply waved him off with a hand and went back to studying the files she had with her, he suddenly understood what Duo had meant by being brushed aside.

When they arrived at the spaceport, Duo Maxwell got out of the security van that was driving ahead of them and had rushed over to open the limousine door. He greeted Heero with a jovial 'good morning' and waited for Relena to alight from the car. When she stepped out, he gave a small wave.

"G'morning Beautiful! You're looking good as always!"

She spared neither of them a glance and only replied "Hn..." before proceeding to the spacecraft.

Duo stared after her retreating figure, his mouth open in shock. He then turned to glare at Heero. "You know, I don't like how she's turning more and more into you these days," he growled before stomping off after Relena, stopping to flirt a little with the flight attendants who were greeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

If he had lingered a bit longer, he would have heard Heero's soft reply.

"Neither do I..."

**TBC**


End file.
